


To capture his wings

by purplefuzzysocks001



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Smut, Soulmates, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefuzzysocks001/pseuds/purplefuzzysocks001
Summary: A Supernatural fic. Cas got more than he bargained for when he came back from a hunt with a broken wing. He's trying to hide something, and Gabriel is not happy about it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time experimenting with this pair, enjoy :)

Cas gave the beer sitting in front of his a weird look before taking a long drink. He was laying on the kitchen table, the shadows of his wings splayed out beside him while Sam was trying to reach Gabriel. Dean was standing in the darkest corner of the room, trying to stay focused on the matter at hand. Sam was certain that Dean had a concussion. When Gabriel arrived in the kitchen a moment later, Dean stood fully after noticing the anger apparent on Gabriel's face. 

"Hey, Gabr-" Sam started, but Gabriel was already striding across to where Can lay guiltily. Dean watched in silence. 

"Do you have any idea why Cas is incapable of healing a broken wing?" Gabriel snapped, staring down Dean, then moving his accusing glare to Castiel. 

"Gabriel don't-" Cas started to say, his uninjured wing shuddering, then relaxing again. 

"Don't waste your breath, Castiel. You know exactly why this is such a big deal," Gabriel said, running a hand through his hair. Sam watched the exchange in surprised silence. He'd never seen Gabriel this angry. Well, he'd never actually seen Gabriel angry. 

"What is such a big deal?" Sam asked, drawing the attention of both angels back to him. Gabriel seemed content with not answering, instead choosing to sip the beer Cas had opened.

"My grace is just drained at the moment. It's nothing you have to worry about, and Gabriel certainly doesn't need to be making all this fuss about me," Cas said, sending the other angel a look. Sam suspected they were talking privately on angel radio because they were both scowling at each other at random times. 

Sam looked over at where Dean was standing, but he had disappeared. Sam sighed tiredly and returned his attention to the arguing angels in front of him. 

"Dude," Sam said. "Are you gonna heal his wing or are you two gonna keep arguing like a married couple?" Gabriel stopped midsentence, a slight pink flush creeping up his neck. Cas chuckled quietly. 

"Well, I'll heal it when Cas explains fully why-"

"Gabriel stop," Cas interrupted, much to Sam and Gabriel's annoyance. "I'll tell him and Dean when they're ready, and that's not right now,"

"Why do you get to decide if I'm ready or not?" Sam asked indignantly, and this time it was Gabriel's turn to laugh quietly at Sam. Cas simply shook his head with an apologetic look, and summoned his full wings. Ebony feathers exploded everywhere, and Sam had to step back to prevent getting hit. 

"Wow," Sam whispered, looking at them in awe. "That's amazing," Cas smiled fondly. 

"Ready?" Gabriel asked, but he was looking at a distracted Sam. Cas grunted in answer, his uninjured wing flailing around wildly when Gabriel placed his hand on the injured wing and let his grace flow into it. Sam ducked his head, but too late to avoid getting smacked in the nose by a wing. Blood instantly started to flow onto his lip, and as soon as Cas relaxed, Sam grabbed a tissue. Gabriel turned in concern, watching Sam fight against the blood. 

"All good over there, Sammy?" Sam only nodded, watching as Cas folded his wings and quietly stalked out of the kitchen. "I can heal that," Gabriel offered, seeming a bit shyer than he had when Cas was in the room. 

"Yeah, sure. Thanks, man," Sam replied, watching Gabriel's face twist into a scowl. 

"Castiel's a bitch," Gabriel muttered as he gently removed the tissue from Sam's face. 

"Were y'all talking on angel radio?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded, exhaling slowly. 

"He just made a comment about my mate and-" Gabriel stopped talking abruptly, instead opting to send grace to Sam's face. 

"Angels have mates?" Sam asked, ignoring Gabriel's hands on his face. Gabriel met his eyes, replying with a quiet 'yeah'. "That's awesome! How does it work?" Sam asked excitedly. Gabriel took Cas's beer and plopped himself down in a chair, and Sam followed suit. 

"Well, most angels have other angels as mates, but there are a select few who have human mates," Gabriel said. "There's only been one angel with a demon mate, and the angel was killed just a couple years ago,"

"Who was it?" 

"Bartholomew," Gabriel answered, closing his eyes briefly. "Anyways, those angels with human mates have to hide their mates because other angels will commonly try to kill the human since that's how nephillims happen,"

"Do you know anyone with a human mate?"

"You ask a lot of questions," Gabriel remarked. "But yeah, I know a couple angels. They're often who'd you least expect," 

"I feel like Cas has a human mate," Gabriel raised an eyebrow, staying silent to let him explain. "Oh come on, you can't tell me that Cas doesn't have a crush on Dean," Gabriel started laughing, nodding. 

"Cas's mate is Dean, but if you directly tell Dean that fact, they'll never be able to properly form the bond," Gabriel said, taking a serious tone again. 

"Wait, how does the bond work?" Sam grinned when Gabriel sighed with fake exasperation. 

"It's specific to human-angel mates." Gabriel sipped his beer. "The angel will at some point collapse into a comatose state, and the angel's chest will glow blue when their mate touches them. It's up to the human to wake the angel by bonding their two souls. It's pretty commonly done with praying to the angel," Sam leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Tha's fascinating," he murmured. Gabriel finished his beer and stood to toss it away. 

"Do you mind if I crash here for a couple of days? I want to make sure Cas doesn't accidentally end up killing himself," Sam was quick to agree and Gabriel nodded gratefully. 

"Whoever your mate is," Sam said, and Gabriel turned to face him. "She'll be lucky to have you,"

"I hope he's that appreciative," Gabriel winked, then sauntered off to the guest room. Sam watched him until he disappeared around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up pissed and with a throbbing headache, but at least he was waking up in his own bed this time. Usually, a night with a pretty lady could help a rough hunt, but Dean couldn't find himself wanting to leave the bunker today. A glass of water sat on his nightstand, along with a bottle of Advil. 

"Damn everything to hell," Dean whispered, throwing the blanket off himself. He sat on the edge of the bed, grunting at the feeling of stuffed socks in his head and throat. He slowly walked into the kitchen, turning off every light that he passed. Dean tossed some bacon on a skillet and watched it cook blankly; when it was done he wrapped himself in a blanket and curled up in a chair. He was only able to eat a piece before he was joined by Sam. 

"How's your head feeling?" Sam sat in a chair opposite of Dean's. He shrugged. 

"Not that great but I've had worse. I'll be fine," Sam was surprised that Dean had told him how he was feeling rather than saying nothing. 

"I can get you some Advil or something but I don't know how much we had left. Cas might have taken the last of them yesterday," Sam offered, already halfway out of his seat.

"I thought you left me a bottle of it in my room?" Dean asked. Sam only shook his head. 

"I went straight to bed after Gabriel healed Cas's wing. Oh also, Gabriel has to stay with us to make sure Cas doesn't get himself killed with the whole grace thing," Sam explained after flopping back down in his chair.

"What grace thing? Is Cas okay?" Dean sat up straighter. 

"Cas says his grace is drained but Gabriel thinks he's hiding something that could injure him," Sam said, watching Dean's reaction carefully. He only scowled and swore softly. 

"He's always hiding something, is anyone really surprised?" Dean muttered, curling the blanket around him tighter. 

"Well he's still basically family, and we have to look out for him," Sam pointed out and Dean didn't reply. "Besides, you know him better than I do and-" Sam was cut off by Gabriel sauntering into the room. 

"Good morning Vietnam!" Gabriel yelled, and Sam and Dean both cringed. 

"Dude, that was Lucifer's wake-up call for me," Sam said at the same time that Dean complained about the obnoxiously loud yelling. Gabriel only grinned, amused at himself. Cas emerged from around the corner, hair sticking up in several directions. 

"You know that I can hear you perfectly well in my head without you yelling at the top of your lungs, right?" Cas asked, sending a halfhearted glare to Gabriel. Dean was staring at Castiel's wings. This was the first time he'd seen the real ones instead of the shadows, and he was awestruck. Gabriel said something in response to Cas, but Dean didn't hear it, he was too focused on the magnificent black wings in front of him. The feathers were so shiny, they reflected light that was barely there. Dean shook his head to clear it, then cringed when it felt like he was being stabbed in the temples. 

Gabriel and Cas were still talking, but Sam caught Dean's eye with a knowing grin. Dean flipped him off. Gabriel swore loudly, drawing both of the brothers' attention to him. Cas had gone alarmingly pale. Gabriel began talking in hushed Enochian, letting grace flow from his fingertips to Cas's temple. Cas collapsed on Gabriel, who heaved him onto the couch. 

"What in the hell-"

"Quiet, Dean. He's in trouble," Gabriel whispered, eyes lighting up blue with grace. Cas shuddered violently, throwing Gabriel across the room with a powerful blast of grace. Sam was up in a heartbeat to check on the archangel. Grace was coming off of Castiel in waves, which made Dean's ears ring worse than they had been. Gabriel shouted something, but Dean couldn't understand what it was. Cas's eyes snapped open and he grabbed Dean's hand. 

"You have to save me, Dean," he whispered. Cas's chest was glowing blue. Why was his chest glowing? What is going on? Dean's breath caught in his throat when Cas's hand fell limply next to him and his head lolled to the side. 

Sam and Gabriel walked up beside Dean, all three of them looking at the unconscious angel. 

"He told me to save him. What the hell does that mean?" Gabriel sighed, then sent a look to Sam before addressing Dean. 

"We have to find his mate to wake him up," Gabriel was carefully analyzing Dean's every move. Dean's eyes went wide in disbelief. 

"You're joking, right? I've never heard of an angel having a mate," Gabriel gave him a halfway annoyed look. 

"Do you really think I'm joking? An angel finding their mate is a huge deal in their life,"

"So then what does a mate have anything to do with why Cas is currently unconscious on my couch?" Gabriel rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

"That," he gestured at Cas, "Happens when an angel has found their mate but has not told anyone," Dean seemed to have stopped breathing. "This also happens exclusively when the angel is mated to a human,"

"I need a drink," Dean muttered. However, he didn't leave the living room. "Great, we just need to go and find every human Cas has ever met and somehow make them wake him up,"

"Well, how are you supposed to tell which human is the mate?" Sam asked and Gabriel sent him a proud smile. Sam winked in return. 

"When the mate touches them, the angel's chest will glow blue," Dean took in a sharp breath, and looked away from Gabriel. Gabriel was still talking, but Dean wasn't listening; he was too focused on the fact that Cas's chest had started glowing blue.

Dean was Cas's mate, and Cas was currently laying basically in a coma on Dean's couch. Gabriel was still talking. At this point, Dean was ignoring him, kneeling in front of Cas. Sam grabbed Gabriel's hand, and he finally stopped talking. Dean carefully grabbed Cas's hand and promptly dropped it again. 

It wasn't glowing blue this time. It was glowing black.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel swore in Enochian while Sam and Dean stared unabashedly at Cas. 

"Touch him again," Gabriel whispered, but nobody in the room moved. Sam reached for his brother after several tense moments, but Dean flinched away from him, looking around wildly. 

"Did no one else see that?" Dean asked, panic evident in his voice. Sam and Gabriel shared a look. "It just went really dark,"

"This is bad, you two," Gabriel's eyes were wide, and for some reason, he couldn't seem to stop twisting his hands. "We have to repaint the wardings on here to prevent stronger angels from getting in here, I destroyed them trying to get here yesterday to help Cas," Sam gave a small chuckle and allowed himself to be drug out of the room by the archangel. 

Dean was alone in the living room, suddenly aware of the suffocating silence. He couldn't even hear Cas breathing. Barely even daring to breathe himself, Dean carefully reached for Cas's hand again. Cas's chest emitted a steady blue light, but where his hand touched Dean's was glowing a sickening shade of black. Dean didn't know what to do besides drop Cas's hand and stalk out of the room in the direction that Sam and Gabriel went. 

Dean found them in the library, Gabriel standing on a chair which was stacked on a table while Sam sat in a chair nearby, watching. According to the amused look on Sam's face, Gabriel was getting frustrated. Dean pulled up a chair next to Sam.

"Is he trying to paint something on the ceiling?" Sam nodded, not taking his eyes off Gabriel. 

"I think he forgot that he has wings," Dean couldn't hold back his laughter, which caused Gabriel to whirl around and nearly fall off of his self-made tower. 

"This is a very important warding system I am trying to set up," Gabriel huffed. "I'm glad you think its funny,"

"Dude," Sam was laughing too, "You're an angel. You can fly to reach tall ceilings," Gabriel sighed. 

"If I were to summon my wings in front of you two, there is a highly likely chance that at least one of you would have their eyes melted out of their skulls," Sam and Dean both stopped laughing very suddenly. "And if Cas is really in as bad a condition as I think he is, we need to get these warding painted on as soon as possible so another angel doesn't come in and try to murder him,"

"Why is Cas in such bad condition?" Dean asked. "When I touched his hand earlier, his chest glowed blue again but his hand glowed black," Gabriel nearly fell in his haste to climb down from this tower.

"He got worse?" Gabriel stared at Dean in shock. "We have to put him somewhere only we know where he is," he shouted as he hopped off the table and Sam sighed before following him out again. Dean heard them talking and it seemed like they were taking him down to the basement. 

"He says we need to finish the wardings, then he stops painting the wardings," Dean said to himself, picking up a book with an angel on the front. He flipped through it casually, more thinking than actually paying attention to the contents of the book. Gabriel's loud laughter echoed down the hall. As much as Sam teased Dean for having a crush on Cas, he sure was growing fond of Gabriel rather quickly. 

Dean rubbed his eyes and halfheartedly tried to focus on the book in his lap, but he could only think about Cas. It was difficult for Dean to process Cas being completely helpless, like how he was right now. Cas being in his current state was sucking all the life out if the bunker itself. 

Dean slammed the book shut, wishing for a beer. He didn't know what to do as far as Cas went. Dean knew only he could wake Cas up, but he had no idea how to even start to try. It had already been too long of a day, and he'd not even been awake an hour. 

Tired of being alone, Dean slowly rose and headed towards the basement, only to crash into another person. Dean stepped back, expecting it to be Sam, but it wasn't. Dean fumbled for his gun when the stranger in front of him drew an angel blade. Her eyes started to turn bright blue, and Dean barely jumped out of the way of a blast of grace. 

Dean could hear alarmed shouting and curses coming from the basement. More angels were taking on Gabriel and Sam. Dean scrambled up, his mind locked on taking the angel blade from the woman. A much weaker blast of grace hit Dean's left shoulder, but it was enough to slow him down and for the angel to get an advantage on him. She was already charging up another blast of grace aimed at him. 

Dean barely crawled out of the way, he could feel the heat of the blast singing his skin. He grabbed a book off the floor and threw it at her leg. It hit her knee, and her leg buckled, sending her to the floor next to Dean. He took the opportunity to make a grab for her blade. She sliced at him wildly, not even watching of she got a hit on Dean. 

Dean was finally able to grab her wrist and wrestle the blade away from her. As soon as she had lost her grip on it, she vanished from the room. Dean watched the empty space for a beat, then rushed off to find Sam and Gabriel. 

Dean had been accurate in his guess of their location, finding them both guarding Cas with grim expressions on their faces. Three bodies were laying on the floor and an alarming amount of blood surrounding them. Dean could tell right away the three angels were dead. 

"What was that?" Dean wiped off the angel blade he had stolen despite the fact it was relatively clean. Gabriel and Sam both relaxed significantly upon seeing Dean, Gabriel following suit, wiping blood off his blade. 

"The first rush of angels after Cas," Gabriel replied. 

"After you too, it seemed like," Sam said, rolling one of the corpses with his foot so Dean could see the face. Hannah's unseeing eyes stared at the ceiling. 

"I thought she was on Cas's side?" Dean said, barely glancing at her body. He stepped over her, heading towards Cas. Gabriel sighed sadly. 

"When an angel has a human mate, the entire angel community is turned on them," Sam and Dean both looked at Gabriel suspiciously. "Except for the other angels with human mates, you morons,"

"Wait, what?" Gabriel fidgeted at Sam's surprised expression. Dean didn't care that much, he was paying attention to Cas. 

"Cas is the only one who knows my mate is human and..." Gabriel trailed off, growing pale. Sam was watching him with furrowed brows. Gabriel promptly collapsed, Sam barely able to catch him. Dean whipped around to see Sam barely supporting an unconscious Gabriel, and Dean sucked in a breath at one small detail. 

Gabriel's chest was glowing blue.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas and Gabriel were laid side with Sam and Dean standing over them. Sam sighed tiredly. 

"Is it lunchtime yet?" Dean muttered. 

"Barely even ten," Sam replied, ignoring Dean's annoyed grunt. "Gabriel was talking about how we can wake them by praying to them,"

"When were you talking about how to wake them up and why didn't you tell me?" Sam sent him a sideways glance. 

"After you went to bed last night. He didn't tell me much on details though," Dean chose to remain silent, returning his attention to the two angels in front of him. After a few moments in silence, Dean turned and stalked out. Sam didn't follow, immediately dropping to his knees and grabbing Gabriel's hand. His chest instantly started glowing blue again. Sam watched its light for a moment before closing his eyes and bowing his head. 

At first, all Sam saw was black, but he soon saw a small flicker of light, and the more he said in his prayer, the bigger the light became. He could feel Gabriel's hand growing warmer. Sam wasn't aware of much on the outside, so immersed in praying he didn't hear footsteps behind him.   
~

Dean hadn't even made it to the garage before another angel landed in front of him out of nowhere. Without thinking, he clocked the angel in the face, watching in satisfaction as he stumbled back in surprise. Dean's mind then jumped to Sam, who hadn't left the basement. Another angel landed in front of Dean, and a third appeared behind him, grabbing Dean's arms. Dean swore, trying to break the grip on his arms. He could hear echoes of conversations by the basement, and he hoped Sam was faring well against the angels down there. 

Something blunt hit Dean in the stomach, causing him and the angel behind him to collapse in a heap on top of each other. Dean immediately reached for the angel blade he had stashed in his pocket. The angel didn't even have time to scream before Dean stabbed him in the heart. There was a huge commotion from the basement side of the bunker, then lots of alarmed shouting. Dean whirled around, sprinting in the direction of the basement. A bright light was streaming down the hall, and the two angels that had been chasing after Dean stopped dead in their tracks. 

"Gabriel got him," one of the angels whispered to the other. They both vanished seconds before the light slowly dimmed until it was eventually gone. Dean carefully stepped forward, keeping his blade at the ready in case something bad was happening. 

However, nothing Dean had seen could prepare him for the sight he was going to see when he pushed open the basement door. Sam and Gabriel were wrapped in a tight hug, both with large white, feathery wings sprouting from their backs. Dean froze, nearly dropping his blade in shock. Sam heard him and turned slowly, a weirdly shy expression on his face. 

"I woke him up," Sam said at the same time that Dean said "You have wings," The brothers stared at each other for a moment, communicating but at the same time not saying anything. 

"Just don't keep me up every night," Dean winked at Sam then nodded to Gabriel before stepping further in to check on Cas. He heard Gabriel and Sam walk out and up the flight of stairs. Dean sat cross-legged next to Cas and gripped his hand, not willing to admit he was scared of what he would see this time. Cas's chest glowed blue, which was reassuring; but where their hands touched was still black, and it burned Dean's hand to touch the angel. 

Ignoring the pain, Dean followed what Sam had said earlier and started praying to his angel. It was difficult for Dean to open his mind, he was never that comfortable with praying in the first place. Instead, he just focused on the pinprick white spot in the middle of the black and red dancing in front of his closed eyes. 

Dean eventually started saying random things that he had never told anyone, even Sam. It seemed to be working a little bit, but Dean knew deep in his heart this isn't what he was supposed to be doing to wake up Cas. However Dean couldn't drag himself out of the prayer, he seemed frozen in the dark red and black. He thought about what Cas would do. 

"Why do I keep failing you?" Dean whispered to Cas. More than anything he just wanted to hear the angel's voice, but judging by his strong coma, that wasn't going to happen. 

"You haven't failed me, Dean," Cas's voice was everywhere but nowhere. Dean tried to move towards the white spot ahead of him, but something was holding him back. "I'm running out of time, but you can save me," Cas's voice echoed through Dean's head. "You just have to remain calm and try to find me," His voice was growing weaker until it was barely more than a whisper by the time he was done 'talking'. 

Dean redoubled his efforts, actually attempting to clear his mind again. He seemed to be in a trance. Dean focused on everything Cas- all his memories, stories and emotions towards the angel were tunneled into the little white spot. The more he focused on Cas, specifically his feelings for him, the spot grew steadily larger and brighter. Dean's hand burning and his back turning sore was the only thing that could distract him from waking Cas, and that even seemed insignificant. Dean knew he was getting close to waking up Cas. 

The white spot eventually took over the red and black, and Dean opened his eyes. Cas had sat up and was looking at Dean with a fond expression. 

"Hello, Dean," Cas whispered, voice scratchier than usual. Dean let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. 

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, pulling Cas up carefully. Cas seemed fine on the exterior, except for looking exhausted. 

"I'm fine. Are you? Your wings will take a lot out of you until they're fully developed," Dean hadn't even realized he had wings. He whipped around, nearly hitting himself in the face with jet black wings that were identical to Cas's. Cas chuckled, bringing the tips of his wings to touch Dean's. Dean let out a small gasp as grace flowed throughout his new wings, and through his entire body. 

Cas watched in fascination, drawing his wings away from Dean's. Cas wrapped Dean in a hug, and for once, Dean didn't fight it off. 

"I love you,"

"I love you too," Cas whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna be pure smut and if you want to skip it you won't hurt my feelings

When Dean and Cas made their grand appearances in the kitchen, Sam nearly dropped his smoothie in surprise at seeing them both. 

"Took you long enough," Gabriel muttered, boredly taking another bite of a bagel that was practically drowning in cream cheese.

"Seriously dude, you've been down there for," Sam looked at his watch, "Almost three days," Dean glanced suggestively between Sam and Gabriel. 

"So that means-"

"Do not finish that sentence," Sam interrupted, pretending to be grumpy, but he was grinning cheekily. Dean only winked at Sam and grabbed an apple out of the fridge, and began slicing it. Gabriel and Cas were talking on angel radio again, Cas blushing, and Gabriel with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

"Jackass," Cas muttered. Dean rolled his shoulders, the weight of the new wings already making them sore. Cas noticed. "After you finish eating, we can go to the library since there's plenty of room there, and I can show you how to properly take care of those," Dean elected to ignore the look Sam and Gabriel shared behind Cas's back. He also elected to ignore Cas flipping off Gabriel, who cackled loudly. 

Dean finished his apple, letting Cas lead the way to the library. Cas moved all the tables to the walls with a flick of his wrist, and Dean peeled off his torn shirt and spread his wings out. Cas gestured for his to lay on the floor, a sly expression on his face. Dean followed the unspoken instructions, and Cas kneeled next to him. 

"You have to keep these clean," Cas said, smoothing a large patch of asked feathers. Dean hissed at the sensation, and Castiel just kept stroking the spot. "I think you can tell they're highly sensitive," Dean let out a choked laugh as Cas kept smoothing feathers, getting closer to the tip of the wing. Dean could barely keep his wing still, the sensitivity of them was sending suggestive messages straight to his dick. 

Cas switched over to the other wing, using one hand to smooth feathers and using the other to gently tease the skin around the most sensitive part of the wing. Cas could tell Dean was barely keeping his breathing in check. 

"This," Cas finally brushed his finger over a rough patch of skin, and Dean couldn't hold back a low groan. "This is your Europygious gland," Cas could feel himself getting hard, and he brushed the spot again just to hear Dean's reaction. 

"Goddammit, Cas," Dean whispered, head bowed. 

"I don't have the slightest clue what you're talking about," Cas replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. Dean's head shot up, his eyes meeting Cas's. Dean pushed Cas onto his back and hovered over him for a moment before crashing their lips together. After a moment, Dean began attacking the buttons on Cas's shirt and Cas eventually used his grace to remove it and have it land a few feet away, forgotten. 

Dean froze above him, and Cas jumped when he felt fingertips lightly tracing over the dozens of scars that crisscrossed his chest, stomach, and back. Cas's face flamed, and he grabbed Dean's hips, forcing Dean onto his back and nudging Dean's legs slightly apart. Dean bucked his hips, earning a moan from both of them. Cas vanished the rest of Dean's clothing one by one, then his own clothing. 

As soon as Cas's pants and boxers had disappeared, he started trailing wet, sloppy kisses down Dean's body, spurred on by the small groans coming from Dean. Dean gasped quietly when Cas began to take his length in his mouth, one hand roaming around in the nearest feathers. Cas tried to ignore Dean's hands in his hair, and he tried extra hard to ignore the barely muffled sounds escaping Dean's lips. 

"Hands and knees, love," Cas whispered, kneeling back so Dean could follow the directions. As soon as Dean was ready, Cas summoned a bottle of lube, Dean didn't really care from where and started prepping him, still teasing the overly sensitive wings. Dean was a swearing mess, pushing back on Cas's fingers slightly. 

Dean was growing impatient, muttering for Cas to 'fuck me already' and since Cas isn't one to back down from a challenge, he did just that. Dean groaned, head bowing as Cas shoved himself in. He paused only briefly to allow Dean to adjust, using the time to brush over the Europygious gland again. 

Cas's hand was anchored onto Dean's hip for leverage as he started thrusting slowly, holding back his own string of curses. Dean was breathing raggedly, seeming wrecked. Once Cas established a ruthless pace, he let his hands wander into Dean's feathers again, avoiding touching the gland. As his thrusts got deeper, Cas finally bumped Dean's prostate. 

"Oh God, Cas," Dean groaned, looking back over his shoulder slightly. Dean's eyes were half-lidded, pupils blown. Cas's earlier assumption of Dean being absolutely wrecked was correct. Cas bumped the spot again, harder this time while brushing his fingers over both of the glands in Dean's wings. Dean's entire body tensed and he moaned loudly, spreading his wings as far as they could go. 

"I've got you, Dean," Cas purred, and Dean relaxed. Cas continued to thrust, brushing the glands now and then. Dean couldn't form comprehensible sentences at this point, but Cas heard his name and the word 'goddammit' several times. 

"Mmm... Cas, I-" Dean broke off into another lewd groan. Cas rammed his prostate one last time before Dean came explosively on the floor. Cas managed three more deep thrusts before he followed suit. Cas tiredly pulled out, cleaning the mess on the floor with a lazy wave. 

"Holy shit Dean, you're amazing," Dean chuckled, pressing a chaste kiss to Cas's lips.


End file.
